


Cooking

by Kia_Kirkland93



Series: Kia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kirkland93/pseuds/Kia_Kirkland93





	Cooking

"Bloody hell!?!" was all she needed to hear to know Arthur had tried to surprise her with breakfast again. Kia frowned standing in the doorway of her kitchen, staring at the burning pan on the stove her eyes flickered to Arthur as he tried to put it out. Quickly walking into the room, pushing him out of the way and moving to dump the burning mess in the sink, spinning to shake her head at him "how many times do i have to tell yer to stay out of the kitchen!" she growled, glancing at her now useless pan "Yer owe me a new one" she muttered dragging him out and dropping to the sofa.

Ignoring his protests about his cooking, she picked up her phone "One more word and i'll ring yer brother" she threatened, scrolling through her contact list, sending of a quick text to the scottish man "now sit down n shut yer mouth!" she growled, her green eyes closed as she rubbed her forehead in frustration "yer a pain, please stop tryin to cook" she pleaded not wanting to go out and get new pans. again. 

Kia felt the sofa dip next to her and let out a sigh "if yer wanted somethin, yer allowed to ask" she mumbled turning to look at him, lifting a hand to wipe some dirt from his face, "yer such a messy one, yer know that right?" she snickered, snuggling closer "why don't yer going clean up and i'll make some food?" she offered. Arthur glanced at her "are you sure, i mean i could help?" he offered, watching as she shook her head "go shower" she told him. 

She left to go to the kitchen, ignoring the thing in the sink, she'd try and salvage the pan later, grabbing some eggs and bacon. Cooking it quickly, she dropped some toast in her toaster as she plated the scrambled eggs and bacon up, hearing the shower stop. turning to the door as she heard footsteps behind her, handing the plate to the blonde "toast'll be ready in a minute if yer wanna wait" she told him just before the toast popped out, picking it out carefully she quickly buttered it and dropped a piece on his plate.


End file.
